dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Song Joong Ki
Profile *'Name:' 송중기 / Song Joong Ki (Song Jung Gi) *'Profession:' Actor, model, and MC *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Daejeon, South Korea *'Height:' 178cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Star sign:' Virgo *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' father, mother, older brother, younger sister *'Talent agency:' Blossom Entertainment About Song Joong Ki Song Joong Ki was born on September 19, 1985. He spent his early years in the rural outskirts of Daejeon. As a youth, Song competed in short track speed skating, even representing Daejeon at the national level, but a leg injury in his first year of high school forced him quit the sport. In high school Song excelled at his studies, impressing classmates and teachers alike; Song scored 380 points out of 400 on his national college entrance test. During this same time, he was scouted by a talent scout in a subway, but he decided not to get involved in the world of entertainment at that moment; he was unsure about what he wanted to do in his life and considered himself of little talent due to his insecurity and shyness. There was another obstacle within his own family; his father found out about Song being scouted and disapproved of him becoming an actor. Because of this, Song devoted himself to his university studies only, and in his free time, he only did part-time work. Song eventually graduated from Sungkyunkwan University in 2012 with a degree in Business Administration and a minor in Broadcasting. After getting his college degree, Song decided to try his luck in the entertainment business. His parents were, at this point, supportive of his ever-growing passion and interest in showbiz. ;More about Song Joong Ki TV Shows *Arthdal Chronicles (tvN, 2019) *Man to Man (JTBC, 2017) cameo *Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) *No Such Thing As Nice Guys (KBS2, 2012) *Tree With Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *Obstetrics and Gynecology Doctors (SBS, 2010) *Will it Snow for Christmas? (SBS, 2009) *Take Care of the Young Lady (KBS2, 2009) cameo *Triple (MBC, 2009) *My Precious Child (KBS2, 2008) *Love Racing (러브 레이싱) (YTN, 2008) *Get Karl! Oh Soo Jung (SBS, 2007) TV Show Theme Songs *''Really'' - No Such Thing As Nice Guys OST (2012) Movies *The Battleship Island (2017) *Werewolf Boy (2012) *The Grand Heist (2012) cameo *Pengi and Sommi (2012) *Penny Pinchers (2011) *Rio (2011) voice role *Hearty Paws 2 (2010) *The Case of Itaewon Homicide (2009) *Five Sense of Eros (2009) *Frozen Flower (2008) Music Video Appearances *"Men Are All Like That" - King Jong Kook (2012) *"Poisonous Tongue" - Tei (2009) Variety Shows *Tears of the Antarctic (남극의 눈물) (MBC, 2011-2012) *Running Man (런닝맨) (SBS, 2010-2011) *I'm Real: Song Joong-ki I'm Real (QTV, 2011) Hosting *Mnet Asian Music Awards (Mnet, 2017) *Made in U (JTBC, 2012) *Dream Concert (KBS2, 2011) (with Kim Hee Chul, Goo Hara *Mnet 20's Choice (Mnet, 2011) (with Bae Suzy) *KBS Drama Awards (KBS2, 2010) (with Choi Soo Jong) *MelOn Music Awards (2010) *Music Bank (KBS2, 2009-2010) (with Seo Hyo Rim) Endorsements *Official TVC for Korea Tourism (2016) *Hite (2016) *Cuchen (2016) *Domino Pizza (2016) *Top Ten (2016) *BEE (2016) *VIVO - Xplay5 (2016) *Pum Ping (2016) *Jeju Air (2016) *Forencos Cosmetics (2016) *RUHENS water purifier (2016) *PROYA (with Zheng Shuang) (2016) *MESIAN CF (with Kim Seul Gi) (2015) *Kolon Sport BTS Autumn/Winter Collection (2015) *RUHENS water purifier (2015) *Johnson & Johnson Triple Care (2013) *Johnson & Johnson ACUVUE True Eye (with Han Hyo Joo) (2013) *World Wyeth Centrum (2013) *Sprite (2013) *Xbox 360 + Kinect (2013) *Pizza Etang (2013) *Coupang (2013) *HEAD (2013) *Choco Pie (2013) *Seunaekmyeon Ramyun (2013) *Sonsoo (2013) *Median (2013) *RUHENS (2013) *Laneige! “Brighten Up Beauty Camp" (2013) *Laneige Homme (2013) *Lotte Ham (2012) *The North Face (2012) *Fujifilm Instax mini (with Yoo Ah In) (2012) *Centrum (2012) *Lotteria (2012) *Seoul Milk (2012) *Coca-Cola / Sprite (2012) *Head (2012) *Hyundai i30 (2011) *Our Home (2011) *AD HOC (2011) *Le Coq Sportif Summer Collection (with IU) (2011) *Le Coq Sportif (2011) *LG Electronic XNOTE (2011) *Xbox360 Kinect (2010) *Let's be (2010) *Pizza Etang (2010) *Fuji Instax (with Kang Byul) (2010) *Tony Moly (2010) *Lotte-Liquor BG (Chum-Churm Cool) (2010) *TBJ (2010) *EZIO (2010) *Dunkin Donuts (2008) Recognitions ;2016 KBS Drama Awards: *Grand Award with Song Hye Kyo (Descendants of the Sun) *Best Couple Award with Song Hye Kyo (Descendants of the Sun) *Best Asia Couple Award with Song Hye Kyo (Descendants of the Sun) ;2016 52nd Baeksang Arts Awards: *Popularity Award (TV), Actor (Descendants of the Sun) *iQiyi Global Star Award ;2016 Korean Producer Awards *Best Performer Award (Descendants of the Sun) ;2016 7th Korean Popular Culture and Arts Awards *President's Award ;2016 5th APAN Star Awards *Best APAN Star Award *Best Couple Award with Song Hye Kyo (Descendants of the Sun) *Daesang (Grand Prize) ;2016 11th Seoul International Drama Awards *Outstanding Korean Actor ;2016 Korean Consumer Forum Awards *Korea's Brand of the Year ;2016 8th Style Icon Asia *Best Actor (TV) ;2013 6th Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards *Favorite Actor Werewolf Boy ;2012 KBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award, Actor (Nice Guy) *Netizens' Award (Nice Guy) *Best Couple Award with Moon Chae Won (Nice Guy) ;2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: *Best Actor Award (Nice Guy) ;2012 20th Korean Culture & Entertainment Awards: *Top Excellence Drama Actor (Nice Guy) ;2012 5th Style Icon Awards *Style Icon ;2011 SBS Drama Awards: *PD Award (Tree With Deep Roots) ;2011 6th Asia Model Festival Awards *BBF Fashionista Award ;2010 KBS Drama Awards: *Popularity Award (Sungkyunkwan Scandal) *Best Couple Award with Yoo Ah In (Sungkyunkwan Scandal) ;2010 SBS Entertainment Awards *Best Newcomer in a Variety Show (Running Man) ;2010 3rd Style Icon Awards *New Style Icon (TV Actor) Trivia *'Education:' St. Mary's Elementary School - Daejeon, Hanbat Middle School - Daejeon, Namdaejeon High School, Sungkyunkwan University (Business Administration) *'Hobbies:' Watching American and Japanese TV shows. *He completed his compulsory military service from 27 August 2013 to 26 May 2015. *He co-authored the book "Beautiful Skin Project for Men" with beauty editor Hwan Min Young; the book became a No.1 bestseller in 2010. External Links *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActor Category:KSinger